you are my night in shinning armor
by Szunako
Summary: she hated him at first, but he's wiling to give up everything just to own her... to be her everything, for her to become his bride. SHIKIxxRIMA


**You are my Night in Shining Armor.**

***I don't own vampire night but if ever I do, I would own ZERO! Kyaaa~**

**Rima's pov:**

Have you ever tried of something new? That you're afraid of what people might think? I tried that once, and It was a total disaster. I was just a normal average girl who wears glasses and my hair on a two ponytails, people doesn't put a lot of attention in me, I like it that way. As a fact I was born that way, but things change when I met this model guy shiki senri, he's not actually my type of guy, he doesn't talk to dazzling people, and I don't pay attention to him, except one day…

I was walking in the park wearing my normal dress, big plain t-shirt with some dark designs and a mini checkered skirt just above my knees; I'm also wearing my favorite stripe pink jacket with matching mix head phone. I was listening to one of still doll's song, and I'm carrying the books I borrowed in the library last Sunday, well today is Monday so I should return it. I read at least 9 books; all of them were histories of our school, weird huh? Its because I keep on hearing and seeing and smelling strange things around every 12 in the midnight, oh why would I be awake by this hour? Its because of my stupid lazy roommate, well Aido is my roommate, he always asked me to go out to the other building because he keeps on forgetting his wallet in his classroom. Yeah, you hear me right; Idou is my roommate who happens to be a boy. Our school allows it anyway. I just don't know why he keeps on forgetting them. Well, lets go back in the present, I maximize the music in my ears and keep on walking straight to the library, by the time I arrive, before I could touch the door knob, I can feel that there's something strange behind these door, I keep on thinking what is it, the aura is so strong, I cant open the door just by myself, _creek_ the door opened by itself and a tall guy opened it on the other side, he's tall and hot, but not actually my type, if I get this right he's my classmate, no he's my seatmate, that right, my seatmate, Shiki Senri. He bumped to me purposely so that my books would fell and I can tell you this that he did it on purpose, "damn,." I murmured, my eyes are on him and he just look back in me, I was so amazed to see his light blue eyes that makes me dizzy and sleepy. I simply shut my eyes.

By the time I open my eyes, I'm already in a room, a pretty room, wait a minute… this is not my room, where the hell am i? "Yoh!" said voice coming from beside me. "wh-what happened?" I said scratching my head, still groggy. "Nice, you know how to speak, I thought you're mute." He said plainly and dryly. He doesn't have an emotion. I just nod and look down, he stand up and opened the window, his red hair dance by the wind and his light blue eyes were shimmering by the light coming outside, oh how I want to day dream all day long, I slap myself, "snap out of it!" I murmured. "are you ok?" he walk towards me and sit beside my bed, I move a little from him, "where am i?" I asked,

"this is my home."

"what happened?"

"you fall asleep by the time you look into my eyes."

My eyes widened, so its really the reason why I fall asleep, "so you took me here?" I said raising my left eyebrow, "yes." He said plainly, emotionless.

"I'm-" before he could finish I speak right away "I know you, you're Shiki Senri, one of the hot boys in school." "Nice." He said still emotionless. "why are you reading books like these anyway?" he was holding one of the books I borrowed from the library. "None of your business, I want to go home now."I said as I was about to stand up. But before I could even stand up he pushed me down on the bed, he's on top of me, pervert look. xD "l-let me go!" I said wanting him to let me go, "what are you up to?" he said, still emotionless. "Nothing!" I shouted. What does he care about the mysteries of our school anyway? Maybe he knows something. _Knock knock knock_ "come in." he said, oh I want to pull off his hair, what if somebody might see us this way?

"Senri, what's up…? I thought… we're… uhh… what are you two doing?" it was Aido, my roommate, thank you for saving me! Shiki get off me and fixed his necktie, "we're just doing echi echi stuff." He said as he moves away from the bed. "Shut up! We're not doing anything!" I shouted as I stand up, I fixed my clothes and went to the door, "I'll keep my eyes on you." He said, his lonely sharp eyes were looking at me directly. I run outside and head to the library.

**NORMAL POV:**

Aido's face darkens, "stay away from her senri!" Aido shouted. "oh. Yeah? What can you do?" he smirked, aido throw a pillow on shiki's face and he dodge it. "she'll be mine hanabusa." He smiled devilry. "No! she'll be mine! She's my roommate already!" Aido pouted, "oh yeah? But you cant even lay a finger on her." He look outside of the window. "We vampires have to find a bride! Now I found mine!" shouted aido, he's almost losing his patience. "no worries, you can find another." Giggle senri. "no! I won't let you senri! She'll be mine! Stay away from her!" "try me." Senri's aura change into a drak gloomy aura, "lets just wait for her to chose one of us." Aido looks away. "fine, but I'll win her." Senri said as he lick his pulse.

"lets make things clear Senri! Our friendship will end here!" as Aido went outside and slam the door.

**Rima's pov:**

I went outside of the house and was about to head school when I saw Shiki Senri outside of my boarding house. "yoh." He greeted me but I ignored him and I continue to walk, "stop bothering me, I won't answer your question anyway, you're wasting your time shiki!" I continue to walk, I can feel he's still following me, "I'll walk you to school," he said catching up with me. "Stop being a nice guy and piss off!" I said as he look at me and I was shocked when he took away my dark glasses and runaway, "want it back rima?" I was so mad that tried to catch up with him. At last he stop and face me, I stop running and I was panting, "you don't need this shit." He said as his step on my glasses and it was in pieces. "you jerk!" as I fall on my knees crying. "bastard! You're the worst!" I shouted still crying. He kneels and faces me, I can look at his beautiful eyes directly, "you don't need this shit, they don't even have grade." "so what? I don't want everyone to put their attention in me, leave me alone." I said shouting, he hugged me and I can feel warmth coming from his body, "come with me, I'll take you somewhere." He said as he helped me stand up. "where?" I said still crying, he's still holding my hands as we walk towards his black Mercedes, I sit in the front sit and he's on the drivers sit. "where are we going?" I said drying my tears. "I'll change you." He said as he smiled, that was the very first time I saw him smile, but wait, he'll change me? How? "How dare you! Stop the car! I don't want to be with you!" I was thinking of echi echi stuff, maybe he'll do this and that to me. "what the-? What are you thinking? You'll see when we get there." He just ignored me shouting at him to stop the car, he turn on the radio and maximize the volume, "_report to the dance-dance-dance-dance-dance floor" _the song is Energetic by boa, oh how I love that song, it makes me want to dance, so I shut up for a moment to listen, I'm enjoying it.

"thank god you shut your yap." He said as he continue on driving, "where late for school." I said as I look on my watch, I bought it on a cheap price and it was so cute, its color pink with black skull on it. "Where did you buy that weird stuff anyway?" he said as he peek on my watch, "none of your business sir." I said dryly, "its cute. You like pink don't you?" he said as he stops the car. "We're here by the way." He added. "get off the car now." He orders me like I am his maid, oh how I would love to reap off his head. I just went outside of his car and look at the building where he stops the car. "let's go inside." He said as he escorts me in and I just let him lead the way. I don't want to attract too much attention with the people staring at us. He just pushed me to a dark room and he shut the door, I can feel that I'm sleepy but I have to fight these or else say bye-bye to virginity! But I was too weak and too tired, so I shut my eyes.

I was awakening by the stereo on his car, "you're already awake," he said smiling, "yeah…" I murmured, thank god it was just a dream, I look at my right hand where my watch is, so shocked to see that there are 3 rings on my fingers, I didn't bought these, and they look real! Gosh! What happened anyway? "t-these… these are not mine." I said almost panicking, "they're not mine either." He said laughing. The way he laughs makes me feel at ease, that's the first time I saw him laugh. I look down and saw that I'm not wearing my mini skirt anymore, instead I was wearing a gold mini skirt with yellow lace around it, I look at my dress and was shocked to see that I'm wearing a gold backless with some bling bling on my neck, these blings looks like diamonds, I touch my ears and I was wearing a skull shaped earring still sparkly, I look at the mirror on my pouch and to see there a light blush-on my face and a black eye shadow with some shimmering on my eyes, nude pink lipstick on my lips, and my hair has no ponytail instead its already curled with a little crown on my head. "w-what happened to me? I look like taylor swift!" I said shouting, so what happened wasn't a dream after all, "but still pretty." He said as he looks at me. "right?" he said sincerely, "well… yes." I said as I look down, "what's all these about anyway." Now I'm looking at him directly, "nothing much, we're just going to school." He continues to drive, "like these? Wearing these?" my eyes widened. he stop the car and I went out of the car, too late to know that we're already outside of the school, people are starring at us, as I was about to return to the car he hold my arms and we went inside the school, he slide his hands down to my palm. Now we're holding each other's hands while walking. "hey, hey look, isn't that shiki? She's with a hot girl!" I heard a boy murmured. "they look so cute together!" shouted a fan girl of shiki, "I'm so envy of them!" shouted another. I blush a little as we walk inside the school, Hanabusa Aido's standing beside the entrance door, "who's this chick Shiki? Did you give up already?" he said looking at me, I'm not looking at him and I keep my eyes on the ground. "look carefully Hanabusa. This is my princess." He said as he squeezed my hands lightly. "nice to meet …you… R-Rima?" shouted Aido as I look at him face to face, "hi Aido, as I greeted him shyly. "Damn it you bastard! What did you do to rima?" Aido shouted at Shiki who just ignored him. "she looks pretty doesn't she? Oh, yeah, she's my precious girl." I blush as I heard his words, it echo in my ears wanting myself to record it, "is it true rima?" Aido asked me but before I could say anything Shiki was the one who replied, "Rima lets go inside." He said as he pull my hands, "but… bye Aidou." The only word I could say to my roommate as I bid him good bye.

***So how was it? I'll update it every one as soon as possible! =^o^= please review! ^_^**


End file.
